Young love
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Mai is taken away from her mother at a young age, and is put in an orphanage. It just so happens, this was the same one Oliver and Gene are put in as small children. They become friends, and for a time, they though nothing would change... they were intelligent, but their innocence had blinded them from the inevitable...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I had started with this story as a one-shot in 'why you make the perfect couple' but I thought to make it into a short story! Please tell me what you think! I will update soon! R&R!

I don't own Ghost hunt! Sadly!

* * *

I was only eight when father died...

"NO! You can't take her away from me!"

And it had taken a toll on mother.

"Please! She's all I have left!"

You see, father was the one who worked and provided for the family.

"I'll try harder, I promise!"

And with my mother struggling like she was.

"Just give me one more chance!"

They took me away...

* * *

I have lived here for about a week... not that I could be sure... I'm only eight. I stayed away from everyone. They were all bigger then me. Stronger then me. I decided instead, to get a book from the toy room, and sit in the corner to read. I never really liked reading, but if you get board enough, you will surprise yourself...

Today was Saturday. Everyone was ordered to the lounge. Myself included. Beth, one of the staff came in, followed by two small boys, about my age. They had black hair and bright blue eyes. I had never seen twins before.

Although they were twins, they didn't seem to resemble each other's personalities much. One twin wore a midnight blue shirt, that matched his eyes, paired with black slacks. The other wore a black shirt and black slacks. The twin with the black shirt was crying. The other had a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, but he didn't show any emotion.

"Now everyone, these are our new members, so please be nice!" Beth explained, a strained smile on her face. This was hard losing your parents, she would know. Everyone nodded, but didn't say anything. I was still in the corner, reading my book. They looked around my age, but that didn't mean they would want to hang out with me. I felt it easier to keep to myself.

Everyone was dismissed a few minutes later when Beth was called away. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before, as if nothing had changed. They did that when I joined as well. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it so personal.

The twins looked around a bit, seemingly confused, or shy. I couldn't blame them. I was the same. It wasn't a good feeling. To be alone in a new place. So I decided to approach them.

"Hello! My names Mai! What's yours?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. The sobbing boy looked up at me, and gave me a shaky smile.

"I'm Gene, and this is Oliver" He informed softly.

"It's very nice to meet you Gene! And you too Oliver!" I greet, bowing slightly. As I stood, I saw Oliver's hand stretched out, as if to shack mine, and Gene arms held to the side of me as if to hug me. I giggled slightly, but quickly shook Oliver's hand and gave Gene a hug. At with point both twins looked as amused as I did.

"What's that book you're reading?" Oliver asked. Even though he was about my age, he spoke with perfect diction. I held the book out to him. I would have told him the title, but I wasn't sure I was reading it right. "spiritual investigations" He read, perfectly. I nodded slowly, realising I hadn't been reading it very well at all.

"Wow! That's so cool! But it's also very nerdy... Lets play a game!" Gene suggested, sounding like a hyper puppy.

"Sure! What do you want to play?" I asked. Gene looked thoughtful for a second, before reaching out and tapping my shoulder.

"IT!" He yelled, before running away. Oliver quickly followed him, running away from me also. I stood there in shock for a split second longer, before rushing after them.

I quickly court up to Oliver, tapping his shoulder "IT!" I yelled, before running in to opposite direction. Oliver turned, but decided to go for his brother instead, who was hiding behind a tree. He was giggling, like he had found the best spot to hide and no one would find him. But his giggling gave him away. Oliver sneaked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"It!" Oliver yelled, running away. Gene looked a little dumbfounded. When the shock died down Oliver was gone.

I was hiding in the little, outside, play-house, when Oliver joined me. I giggled, and he put a finger to his lips, signalizing me to be quite. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself laughing. It didn't work, and Gene soon found us.

He got Oliver who was closest and then Oliver got me, before running away himself...

We played for another half an hour or so, before it started getting dark. We all lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. I was in the middle, with the twins ether side of me. We watched the sun set together, and in that short time, we became best friends...

The next day, after breakfast, we went into the garden to play on the swings. I loved the swings. Me and Gene had competitions to see who could get higher. He won most of the time, and the times I won, I thought he was letting me win, so I never counted them. Oliver sometimes pushed me as well, so I cheated a little. But then Gene would pout, and Oliver would push him too.

Oliver didn't really go on the swings much. We guessed he didn't like them. It was a bit of a shame really...

No POV

Later on that day, they watched the sun set. It was getting later in the year, so it was getting colder, and the sun was setting earlier.

Mai lay in-between the twins, and had already fallen fast asleep. The boys looked at her adorable face as she slept, smiling slightly. Oliver took off his jacket and draped it over her. Gene, not really wanting to be out shined, folded his jacket and placed it under her head. Mai stayed sleeping softly, even as the twins took one of her hands in theirs, before falling asleep next to her...

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's the 28th here even at 2am XD! So, that means, it's my birthday! Woohoo! YAY! I am 17 today, am I am super happy, even at 2am! So please R&R!

* * *

Mai lay in-between the twins, and had already fallen fast asleep. The boys looked at her adorable face as she slept, smiling slightly. Oliver took off his jacket and draped it over her. Gene, not really wanting to be out shined, folded his jacket and placed it under her head. Mai stayed sleeping softly, even as the twins took one of her hands in theirs, before falling asleep next to her...

Mai woke, feeling the soft grass beneath her. She turned to her left, and saw Gene. She turned to her right and saw Oliver. They were still sleeping, and they looked so peaceful. Mai saw her entwined hands that held hers. As her mind cleared, she noticed the coat over her, and the one under her head. She gave the boys hands a gentle squeeze, before letting go and sitting up. She looked up at the sky, noting how dark it was.

"Oliver" Mai whispered, tapping his shoulder lightly. Oliver's face scrunched up cutely before he grounded and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed them.

"Huh?" Oliver asked softly, turning to Mai. Mai smiled sweetly.

"It's getting late, maybe we should all go to bed?" Mai suggested. Oliver stretched before standing and helping Mai up. Oliver then looked at Gene.

"I'll wake him" Oliver informed before dropping to Genes side and shaking him slightly.

"...no, please don't leave again..." Gene muttered. If it was anyone else, they may not have guessed, but Gene had said about missing his mother. Mai guessed he was having a bad dream. She walked to his side and held his hand in hers. Oliver looked up, and a strange emotion crossed him. He didn't know what to call it. It was like anger and sadness, as well as resentment. Gene squeezed Mai's hand before waking with a start.

"Gene... are you ok?" Mai asked softly, seeing the scared expression he wore.

"Um... oh yeah" Gene covered, unconvincingly, smiling sheepishly. Mai hesitated, but then nodded and helped him up.

"It's late, we should retire for the evening" Oliver informed, sounding more distant than normal. Mai still hadn't let go of Gene's hand. Mai ran between them, grabbed Oliver's hand and gently tugged them to the door. Oliver didn't pull his hand away, like he would had it been anyone else. Instead, he laced his fingers with Mai's, ignoring her slightly confused expression, before Gene followed his example. Mai just smiled sheepishly before ignoring the slight warmth and tingling she felt.

When the three reached the corridor, they split to go to their respected rooms. Mai was sharing a room with a fifteen year old girl. The boys went to the room they shared.

Mai walked in, to see a strange boy sitting on her bed, looking at her room-mate.

"Mai! Get out!" The girl yelled. The boy just glared at Mai like she was interrupting something important. Mai didn't understand completely what they were doing. But she knew enough to leave and not return. She shut the door and ran down the corridor to the twins room. She knocked lightly, hoping they hadn't already fallen asleep.

"Who is it?" Oliver whispered, trying not to wake his twin.

"It's me, Mai!" Mai stage whispered back. Oliver opened the door.

"I thought you went to bed?" Oliver asked. Mai tried to smile.

"My roommate told me to leave... she has a boy in there" Mai explained "Can I stay in here?"

"Sure" Oliver agreed, inviting her in. He didn't have a clue where she was going to sleep. His twin was asleep on the top buck, and the bottom was the double. If his twin had fallen asleep on the bottom, then Oliver would have shared with him and given Mai the top bunk.

"I'll just sleep on the bean bag" Mai announced, pointing to the bean bag that was more bag than bean.

"No, you take the bed, I'll sleep there" Oliver ordered softly. Mai shock her head.

"We can just share the bed... it's big enough, and it's only for one night" Mai suggested. Oliver hesitated before nodding. Oliver is very intelligent for his age. It isn't a casual thing to share a bed with someone of the opposite sex. But he didn't seem to mind it too much. He went back to the bed, patting the space next to him. Mai hesitated slightly, before joining him, and curling up against the warmth of the cover.

"Night Mai" Oliver whispered, laying his head on his pillow, facing Mai.

"Night Oliver" Mai whispered back, facing Oliver, before closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep.

The next day was Monday. It would be Oliver and Gene's first day of school. Gene woke first, getting off his buck to wake his brother. What he saw hurt him slightly. He didn't know why... maybe he felt left out. He wasn't sure. He should find the sight endearing. His brother and Mai, sleeping side by said, hand in hand.

"...Um" Mai moaned, rolling over to face Gene. He held his breath as Mai's eyes opened, before she stretched slightly.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Gene asked softly, not wanting to wake Oliver. It was only half out of respect.

"Oh Gene... My roommate had a boy round and told me to get out. You were asleep when I came in here" Mai answered. Gene managed a smile.

"We should leave him to sleep. Let's get some breakfast" Gene suggested. Mai nodded and followed him out.

The entered the kitchen in time to see the boy from yesterday slip out of the back door. Mai ignored him, pretending she didn't even see him. It was best really. Instead she climbed onto the counter to reach the shreddies, and the bowls. She passed them to Gene before turning and sitting on the edge of the counter. It was still a bit of a drop to the floor. Gene put his hands on her waist and helped her down. Mai giggled slightly, as she jumped. Gene found her laugh contagious and giggled right along with her. Oliver walked in a second later, seeing them giggling, Gene's hands on her waist. It frustrated him slightly. With everything going on, no one saw the tea cup and a few silver wear shaking before levitating slightly.

"Oliver! Morning!" Mai called, escaping Gene's gasp and running over to Oliver. She gave him a small hug.

"Morning" Gene called, trying not to frown at the scene.

"Morning Mai, Gene" Oliver greeted back, also feeling a little peeved. He noticed the clock on the wall. It was only half six. Gene went to the table and started to make himself a bowl of shreddies, affectively ignoring them.

"Would you like some shreddies? I can get you a bowl?" Mai offered. Oliver nodded, following Mai to the counter. Mai pulled herself up, to sit on the side. She picked up a bowl and handed it to Oliver. When their hands met, it sent a warmth through her. She let go of the bowl and it fell to the floor, smashing to peace's. Mai gasped, looking at the floor to make sure Oliver hadn't been cut. Oliver looked to be fine, and he was wearing slippers so he wasn't going to cut his feet.

"Mai are you ok?!" Gene asked, getting to his feet and running to her aid. Mai didn't seem to notice that Gene didn't even ask his brother about his well-being. She was a little out of it.

"Yeah... um, I'm such a klutz!" Mai scolded herself. She went to try get down, when she felt strong arms snack around her. Oliver picked her up with ease, turned, and put her down away from the broken china. "Thank you" Mai thanked shyly. Oliver and Gene both bent down to pick up the broken remains of the bowl. "Guys, I did it, I should clean it up" Mai argued, walking to join them.

"Mai you haven't got any shoes on" Oliver pointed out. Mai looked down and noticed that both Gene and Oliver had slippers on. She was the only one with nothing to protect her feet. Mai just pouted, walking to her seat, watching the two pick up the last parts of china and putting them in the bin.

"Thank you" Mai thanked stubbornly. Oliver smirked, and Gene grinned at her childishness. She looked adorable. Oliver grabbed another bowl and placed it on the table. He took a seat next to Mai, Gene on her other side.

Over the next ten minutes, the kitchen was full of other children getting breakfast. Mai, Gene and Oliver had finish and so decided to get dressed. Beth had given Gene and Oliver a school uniform. And they were in their own room getting changed. Mai went to her room, knocking on the door lightly. She didn't get an answer, so she opened the door softly. The light was off but she wasn't being yelled at. She saw Suragu (Her roommate) on her own bed.

"Sorry about yesterday" Suragu apologised. Mai looked at her, wondering if she was talking to her. Suragu had turned on her bed and was now facing her, trying to smile.

"It's ok" Mai informed, somewhat doubtfully.

"Where did you sleep?" Suragu asked, knowing there wasn't any spare at the moment.

"I went to Oliver's and Gene's room" Mai confessed, grabbing her uniform and going to the corner of the room to get changed. Suragu smiled.

"Well ok then" Suragu nodded then when back to bed. From past experience, Beth would come in, in about ten minutes to wake her. Mai got dresses and grabbed her school bag as Beth knocked on the door. Mai walked over and opened it, muttered a good morning and walked out. Mai was a little late leaving once... never again.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's my birthday! Woohoo! Well it is here, being the 28th of may... I am 17 now! So please, even if you hated the chap, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been working on my joint story 'A bit of a case'! I think its different and a little out of my comfit zone, but I love writing it, and I think it's working out well! We are trying to make the SPR characters blush!

For everyone who has reviewed, favoured, followed or even just read this story! I love you all!

* * *

It was Oliver's and Gene's first day at school. It also turned out to be pop quiz day, like every other second Monday of each month. The teacher was thinking of cancelling due to her new arrivals, but she also needed to know about their intelligence. For that reason only, they ran the tests anyway. It was an easier quiz then the last. The teacher thought it only fair since they may not have been learning the same subjects.

"Ok, everyone take your seats" The teacher ordered softly. The twins didn't have assigned seats yet, so they stayed standing. The class when to their assigned table's and respected seats. That's when the twins noticed they were colour coded. The kids on the red table needed the most help, the orange needed less help, but still a lot, the yellow table only needed little help, and green table, that consisted of just Mai, were the smartest in the class. There was a star chart on the wall, and Mai, by far, had the most. Normally the teacher would start them off on the orange table, but it was full, as well as the yellow and the red table. She had no other choice but to put them with Mai.

"Boy's for now I will put you on the green table" The teacher informed. The twins nodded, quickly sitting on ether side of Mai. "I'm sure you will be nice to them Mai" The teacher smiled, knowing Mai to be a kind student. Mai nodded. "Konako, can you please hand these out?"

"Yes Miss!" Konako called, getting to her feet and handing out the quiz paper.

"I know you haven't been learning with us for very long, but try your best" The teacher encouraged. Gene nodded eagerly. Oliver just nodded once to show he heard. "Ok, you may begin"

The three opened their papers, reading the first question, and answering it with ease. This is what happened for about five minutes. Oliver had finished all the questions on this half an hour quiz in five minutes. Gene followed, finishing a few minutes after. Mai finished last of the three, at about ten minutes in. The teacher was use to Mai being the first to finished, but she also noticed the twins. They had finished in a matter of minutes. The teacher still had a good fifteen minutes before everyone else was due to finish, so she wondered up to their table, scanning over the first page.

"I believe we have all finished" Oliver commented, giving her his paper so she could have a better look. Gene and Mai followed suit. The teacher took them with a smile, walking back to her table to grade them. Mai got them all right, as expected, but the twins also got them all right. The teacher hadn't expected to have two new, intelligent students.

It took over ten minutes before the next student finished. They did ok considering. When the teacher marked it, they had missed, in all, three questions. The highest marking questions. They got 73%, which was a pass in the teachers opinion.

Over the next ten minutes, everyone was finished. No one had managed to beat 73%. The teacher was use to results like this from everyone else. She walked up to the class sticker chart. She took a pen from her pocket, and added Oliver's and Eugene's names. Then gave them both stickers, as well as Mai and Konako, the girl who got 73%. Every time the class did a quiz, the teacher gave stickers to the highest scoring student. As it seemed to be Mai all the time, she had started giving a sticker to the person who comes second. Second place was a lot less constant.

"Well done! You did very well! Now then, I think you all deserve a nice break while I finish marking" The teacher dismissed them, and so Mai, Gene and Oliver went to go outside.

It was a warm day, so the three sat under the cherry tree. Mai had brought the book she was reading, with Beth's permission, and she started to read it. Oliver and Gene were either side of her, reading alongside her. Mai had gotten stuck with a few of the harder words, and Oliver and Gene took turns helping her.

"Hey Oliver, Gene? Do you like the supernatural?" Mai asked, seeing them both share a glance.

"We were never really interested in it" Gene admitted.

"But it does seem to be very intriguing... I will read more on it" Oliver promised, making Mai smile...

* * *

**It's been long, I know... I was thinking of skipping a few years... after the next chap maybe... what do you think? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Ok, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I know, it's been a month since I last updated, but I have update other things! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Ok! I know, I have been terrible to you guys, who take the time to read my stories. I am forever grateful, and I love you all! I know I have no right to ask, but please R&R!**

**Also, a little thing you might like to know, I decided to add a time skip here!**

* * *

4 years later...

"Oliver! Get up we are going!" Mai yelled, shaking the boy on the bed. He was stubbornly trying to sleep in a little longer. But Mai was too excited to wait a second longer.

"BELLY FLOP" Gene yelled, jumping on his brother, rather ungracefully might I add.

"Gene! Get off me, your heavy!" Naru scolded, much to Mai's delight. Her giggle turned into a fit of laughter when Oliver pushed Gene on the floor, so whimsical, that the twins felt they could listen to it all day.

"Well, then get up then, idiot scientist!" Gene yelled back, standing up, and rubbing his saw bottom.

"Five more minutes" Naru muttered, already falling back to sleep. Gene ran around the bed, and as if rehearsed, him and Mai flung the covers off him. They lay on the floor, no longer keeping Oliver warm. Gene grinned at him, and Oliver smirked right back. He took Mai's arm, and pulled her down with him. He snuggled up to her, preferring her to his cover.

Mai giggled, trying to free herself. She squared about, but she couldn't break Naru's grip. Gene's lip twitched, before he jumped on both of them. Mai giggled louder, and some how found herself between the twins, in both of their embraces. Mai smiled, feeling safe, and feeling content.

After a few more minutes, Mai jolted up, remembering they needed to leave in about ten minutes.

"AHH! Oliver get up! We need to leave now!" Mai yelled, walking out of the room.

"Mai, where are you going?" Gene asked, wondering if he could come.

"While you help Oliver get ready, I will make our lunches!" Mai called, shutting the door before running down the hall. Gene signed, seeing his brother once again attempt to go to sleep.

"Come on, I will get you some clothes!" Gene told him, before picking out a black shirt and pants.

"Gene, I don't want to wear your clothes! Get me the blue one!" Oliver yelled, getting the black bottoms. Gene held out the shirt, and Oliver got everything else he would need, before going into the bathroom.

Mai ran in a few seconds later, holding three paper bags. "Are you guys ready yet!" Mai yelled, her mood soured by one of the bigger kids stealing her chocolate stash that she brought out of her allowance. They were always doing that, but the staff didn't seem to notice. The stash was in her room for crying out loud! It's not like it was just left on the table with a 'eat me' sign on it.

Mai sighed, seeing that Oliver was finally dressed. She grinned, quickly forgetting about her chocolate. It wasn't that important right now. She would get her revenge later, with the help of the twins.

"Come on you three, you're going to be late!" One of the staff called, poking her head through the door. The three did as they were told and went outside to the mini van.

"Where are we going!" Mai asked, barely containing her excitement. Last month, they went to fun land, a theme park. Mai still has all the pictures. Her favourite one, was the one she got the ride worker to take. All three of them were on the spinning tea cups, and Naru was smiling. She promised herself, that she would never lose that one. She even printed out copies for the twins, who also promised to keep it safe.

"Well today, there is a fair going on in Shibuya mall. So we are spending the day there" Beth announced, mentally preparing herself for the cheer she was sure to hear. And there was a cheer. One that made Beth cover her throbbing ears. "Ok! Come on guys, it's still early" Beth told them, a smile on her lips. She found them to be endearing, even if they were annoying.

"Yay! I have always wanted to go to a fair! We can go shopping and to the different food stands!" Mai cheered, sitting at the back with Oliver and Gene. Since the older kids were always late aboard, they ended up sitting in the middle, and everyone else was younger and so opted to sit near the front.

"I wanna go on the rides!" Gene cheered.

"I wanted to go on the rides too... but I didn't save up" A girl near the front moaned. Mai, Gene and Oliver had done extra jobs, and saved up all their allowance for the whole month. This way, they ensured themselves an awesome day out. They had a few thousand yen each. Some of the other kids had a few hundred at the most. They really didn't have much self-control.

Actually, that wasn't always true. Some kids would have had more, if it wasn't for the older kids making them do jobs on their behalf. Mai had been told to clean the floors by her old room-mate once. She moved out three years ago though. She was pregnant.

* * *

Upon arrival, the kids were told to stay in pairs. Beth made an exception for Mai, Gene and Oliver. Seeing as they were such good friends, she didn't want to separate them. Plus, there was an odd number of kids.

After being told when and where to meet, they were dismissed.

Mai was quick to pull the twins into a clothes shop. She ran around, picking out clothes for herself and the twins. She picked out a black dress shirt for Gene, a midnight blue t-shirt for Oliver, and a blue blouse and black skirt for herself.

After half an hour, they were out of the first shop. Gene took this opportunity to drag them to the big swinging ride. It looked like a claw, and it connected to the bottom of a swing.

The three got on, after a lot of persuading on Gene's part. Oliver only agreed once Mai said he could sit in the middle. It was evident that Oliver didn't like swings, and Mai had no doubt that this wasn't an exception.

Once the ride started, Oliver closed his eyes, not daring to look down. Mai took his hand in hers, trying to provide a little comfort. Oliver soon summoned the courage to open his eyes, and give Mai a weak smile. Gene missed it, seeing as how he was screaming for the ride to go faster. With his arms high in the air, and a grin on his lips, it was probably better he didn't see it. It would have soured his mood.

After the ride, it was Oliver's turn. He led them to the book shop. Mai smiled, knowing he wouldn't have picked something fun. He had been complaining lately that there was nothing good to read, he hadn't already read.

Mai picked up a book called 'Innocence' written by one 'Dean Koontz'. Gene opted to getting the rest of the 'Skulduggery pleasant' books by 'Derek Landy'. And Oliver got three books published by 'Martin Davis'... He had always admired his work, and would spend hours a day reading them. Well, when he wasn't with Gene and Mai of course. Although sometimes they did just read in each other company. Not too often though, as Gene would quickly get board.

After they got there books, they made to go to a few more stands and rides, and even another clothes shop.

All in all, it had started off a wonderful day...

* * *

**Hey! It's kinda long! yay! PLEASE R&R! And I don't own any of the books, though I have copies! Innocence is such a good book, and those who like long, descriptive stories with strange twists will love it! And those who like stuff like harry potter, or stuff like that, will love Skulduggery Pleasant! Bye for now! And REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
